1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a heteroacene compound and applications thereof. Other example embodiments relate to a heteroacene compound, in which all six rings may be fused together, an organic thin film comprising the compound, an electronic device comprising the thin film as a carrier transport layer and methods of fabricating the organic thin film and the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat display devices, e.g., liquid crystal displays or organic electroluminescent displays, are provided with a variety of thin film transistors (TFTs) to drive them. The TFT may include a gate electrode, source/drain electrodes, and a semiconductor layer that may be activated in response to the operation of the gate electrode. The semiconductor layer may function as a conductive channel material for controlling the current between the source electrode and the drain electrode using the applied gate voltage.
As material for the channel layer of the TFT, organic materials, e.g., pentacene or polythiophene, have been studied. In the case of polymer or oligomer organic materials, e.g., F8T2, as polythiophene material, a solution process, e.g., spin casting, may be advantageously applied. However, problems of decreased charge mobility and increased off-state leakage current may be caused. Further, low-molecular-weight organic material, e.g., pentacene, may have increased charge mobility of about 3.2˜5.0 cm2/Vs or more, but may require a relatively expensive apparatus for vacuum deposition at the time of forming a thin film. Therefore, the low-molecular-weight organic material may be unsuitable for use in the preparation of a film having a relatively large area, and processability may be undesirable.
Thus, there have been attempts to devise materials for channel layers having increased charge mobility and improved processability. The related art discloses dimeric bisbenzodithiophene, in which rings may be fused in groups of three and thus increased charge mobility may be realized. However, the development of material for a channel layer, satisfying improved electrical properties and processability, may be still required in the art.